1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, and more specifically, relates to an imaging device having an optical image stabilizer which performs an image-stabilizing operation by driving an imaging sensor (CCD) so as to counteract image shake due to vibrations such as hand shake (camera shake).
2. Description of the Related Art
In image devices such as cameras which have image stabilizers for correcting camera shake (image shake), when vibrations such as hand shake are applied to the camera body, are well known in the art. For example, in a digital camera which uses an imaging sensor such as a CCD or CMOS as an imaging medium, image-stabilization is carried out by moving the imaging sensor along a plane (in a direction parallel to the imaging surface of the imaging sensor) which lies orthogonal to the incident optical axis of the imaging sensor in accordance with angular velocity data of the detected camera shake.
Since the positional error due to tilting, caused by camera shake, etc., of the imaging sensor has a large adverse influence on the picture quality, when the imaging sensor is driven in order to correct image-shake, a significantly high driving precision is required. Primary causes of adverse influence on the driving precision are clearance, which exists in the guide shaft portions for guiding the imaging sensor, and backlash which occurs within the driving-force transmission mechanism for transferring driving force from a driving device such as a motor.